Gonna Miss You
by sehunajjong
Summary: this one is the real ending of almost all my fictions. SeKai's/ KaiHun's fiction


_**I ever said that I wrote my fiction based on reality and this one is the real ending of almost all my fictions.**_

 _ **This fiction has suicide theme, so I ask you not to read this if you easy to triggered.**_

* * *

 **28 Desember 2018**

 _Aku tidak jadi ke apartmentmu ya, aku lelah sekali. Besok pagi aku akan kesana bersama Chanyeol. Jangan lupa makan. Much love._

 _Send._

Sehun mengisi daya ponselnya dan pergi tidur. Harusnya dia menginap di _apartment_ Jongin malam ini. Tapi sungguh dia lelah sekali. Ditambah jarak _apartment_ Jongin dan rumahnya yang cukup jauh. Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk istirahat saja malam ini.

Kebetulan memang Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang pulang ke Korea. Jongin dan Chanyeol saat ini sedang meneruskan S2 mereka di Jerman, sementara Sehun memilih untuk bekerja dulu saja. Diantara mereka bertiga memang Sehun lah yang paling lemah di bidang akademis, jadi daripada buang-buang waktu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dikuasai, Sehun lebih memilih untuk bekerja.

Jongin dan Chanyeol adalah teman terbaik Sehun sejak dia bisa mengingat. Awalnya Ayah mereka bekerja di kantor yang sama, lalu ibu mereka sering berkumpul bersama, jadilah mereka pun mengenal satu sama lain bahkan sebelum bisa berjalan atau berbicara dengan benar.

* * *

 **29 Desember 2018**

Sehun terbangun karena dering ponselnya. Melihat di layar tertera nama Jongin, dia pun mengangkatnya.

"Hallo." Bahkan suara Sehun tidak keluar sepenuhnya.

"Hallo Sehun, maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu ya." Suara Jongin terdengar pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam begini? Kan besok pagi aku ke _apartment_ mu." Sehun hampr saja menutup kembali matanya karena Jongin terdiam.

"Aku mau pergi Sehun. Aku pamit ya."

Sehun langsung terbangun "Mau kemana? Kenapa tidak mengajakku dan Chanyeol?" Tiba-tiba saja jantung Sehun berdetak cepat sekali. Seperti dia tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah merencanakannya sejak lama dan aku memang harus pergi sendiri." Sehun dapat mendengar tawa Jongin di ujung kalimatnya.

"Aku kesana sekarang ya? Pesawatmu berangkat jam berapa? Apa kau sudah memberi tahu ibu kalau kau mau pergi?" Sehun panik. Kalau memungkinkan, jantungnya akan berdetak lebih cepat dari ini.

"Jadwal penerbangan paling awal. Kau tidak perlu kesini, karena aku sudah pergi saat kau sampai nanti. Aku juga sudah menelpon ibu tadi. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku tutup teleponnya ya. Aku kesana sekarang. Kau tunggu aku. Kalau kau pergi sebelum aku sampai sana, aku bersumpah tidak mau berbicara lagi denganmu." Dengan itu Sehun menutup panggilannya dengan Jongin dan langsung menelepon Chanyeol. Sehun tidak punya mobil dan ini masih jam 2 pagi. Tidak mungkin dia pergi sendirian kan?

Sehun tahu sekali Chanyeol itu kalau sudah tidur akan sangat susah membangunkannya. Sudah 15 menit Sehun mencoba menelepon Chanyeol, tapi orang yang ditelepon sepertinya benar-benar tidak sadar kalau Sehun disini panik karena Jongin bilang dia mau pergi.

Menyerah menelepon Chanyeol akhirnya Sehun menelepon Ibunya Chanyeol, Sehun tahu tidak sopan menelepon jam segini. Tapi ini masalah penting, masalah hidup dan matinya seseorang.

"Oh Sehun ada apa?" Suara Ibu Chanyeol memang terdengar tenang, tapi Sehun tahu, Ibu Chanyeol pasti merasakan kepanikannya.

"Ibu aku boleh minta tolong untuk bangunkan Chanyeol? Kami butuh ke _apartment_ Jongin sekarang." Sehun berbicara sangat cepat.

"Apa Jongin baik-baik saja?" Sehun tahu Ibu Chanyeol berkata sambil berjalan, mungkin untuk membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Aku butuh Chanyeol untuk memastikannya bersamaku Bu." _Karena kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu, aku tidak yakin akan kuat menghadapinya sendiri_. Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya dalam hati.

"Chanyeol. Bangun nak." Sehun mendengar suara Ibu Chanyeol. "Sehun dan Jongin membutuhkan mu." Sehun dapat mendengar suara serak Chanyeol yang sepertinya belum terkumpul nyawanya.

"Hallo." Suara serak Chanyeol menyapanya.

"Jongin pamit padaku Chan." Sehun memulai.

"Pamit kemana? Lagipula mana ada penerbangan jam segini Oh Sehun." Chanyeol terdengar kesal.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol memang benar, tapi jika Sehun mengingat cara Jongin berbicara, cara Jongin tertawa, bahkan jantungnya tidak memelan dari tadi. " _Please_ Chan. Kita kesana dulu ya? Perasaanku tidak enak."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "15 menit lagi aku sampai dirumahmu, tidak perlu berdandan, tunggu di depan rumahmu atau ku tinggal."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol." Sehun menutup teleponnya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Jongin lagi. Tidak aktif. Sehun ingin menangis saja rasanya. 15 menit kata Chanyeol? Lama sekali. Sehun bahkan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa rumahnya dan Chanyeol pun sebenarnya tidak begitu dekat. Kalau lancar saja bisa habis 30 menit, saat Chanyeol bilang 15 menit berarti dia menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai pembalap liar dulu.

Karena tidak sabar akhirnya Sehun pun menunggu di depan rumah. Melupakan jaketnya, bahkan dingin tak mengusiknya.

Untungnya Chanyeol menepati janjinya untuk datang dalam waktu 15 menit.

Sehun bahkan masih memakai piyama kesayangannya yang dia beli penuh perjuangan untuk membujuk Chanyeol dan Jongin membeli piyama yang sama. Menurutnya akan lucu sekali jika mereka mempunya piyama kembar, seperti anak kembar sungguhan. Malam ini, Chanyeol pun memakai piyama yang mereka beli tersebut.

* * *

 **26 Desember 2016**

"Seperti anak kecil sekali sih Sehun." Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling menentang ide Sehun untuk membeli piyama kembar.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah. Biar aku dan Jongin saja yang beli. Dan jangan harap aku mau berbicara padamu lagi." Ancaman Sehun yang ini selalu berhasil, entah pada Chanyeol atau pun Jongin.

"Baiklah, tapi warna hitam saja. Jangan warna hijau." Dan Sehun tahu, asal bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin, keinginannya pasti akan dikabulkan.

* * *

 **29 Desember 2018**

"Kau sedang menelpon siapa?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jongin. Tapi tidak aktif." Sehun benar-benar ingin menangis, tapi buat apa?

"Coba terus." Chanyeol menjawab singkat dan menambah laju mobilnya. Polisi sudah tidur kan jam tiga pagi begini?

Sehun mengangguk. Sehun yakin Chanyeol pun merasakan paniknya dia, tapi Chanyeol lebih bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya daripada Sehun. Sehun payah.

* * *

Mereka sampai di _apartment_ Jongin 1 jam kemudian. Tanpa bicara mereka langsung masuk ke _lobby_ setelah Chanyeol memarkirkan asal mobilnya.

"Tuan." Sapa _security_ yang memang mereka kenal. "Tidak biasanya kesini dini hari."

Sehun berpandangan dengan Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol bicara, "Apa Paman melihat Jongin keluar?"

 _Security_ tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sejak Tuan Chanyeol pulang selasa kemarin Tuan Jongin tidak pernah keluar. Tapi ini kan Tuan Jongin, jadi saya tidak memeriksanya. Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku ingin Paman ikut kami ke kamar Jongin ya. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin." Sehun benar-benar menyayangi Chanyeol untuk kemampuannya menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya. Jongin memang sering tidak keluar dari kamarnya, tapi kalau sampai lewat dua hari, ini bukan pertana baik.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka bertiga menaiki lift ke lantai 8. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan menuju _apartment_ Jongin dan membuka pintunya.

"Sama persis seperti saat kutinggalkan." Kata Chanyeol, "Kau cari di kamar, aku cari di kamar mandi." Sehun mengangguk.

Dia memaksa kakinya berjalan ke kamar yang sering ditiduri mereka bertiga karena memang tidak ada tempat tidur lagi.

Dan diatas tempat tidur tersebut dia melihat Jongin. Darah mengotori tempat tidur tanpa sprei itu. Mukanya membiru, entah sudah berapa lama dia dalam posisi begitu. Sehun mendekatinya. "Bangun Jong, jangan pergi dulu sialan." Tangan Sehun mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Jongin yang membuatnya terkena darah, tapi saat ini bukan itu yang dipedulikannya. Tangannya berpindah ke leher Jongin karena dia tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari di pergelangan tangan Jongin. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, pandangannya mengabur dan itu menganggu kegiatannya saat ini. Sehun mencoba merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin dengan menaruh jari dekat dengan hidung Jongin, itu pun tidak ada. Jadi Sehun memeluk Jongin, "Ku bilang jangan pergi dulu Jong." Bisik Sehun.

"Sehun bangunlah." Sehun merasakan badannya diguncang oleh Chanyeol. "Sehun tolong, jangan begini."

"Aku harus membangunkan Jongin Chan." Sehun berkeras tidak mau melepaskan Jongin.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Oh Sehun, tolong. Kau akan membuat Jongin sakit jika dia melihatmu begini." Dengan pelan Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkar pada badan Jongin.

"Tuan Chanyeol, kita harus memanggil polisi. Aku akan turun ke bawah sekarang untuk menelpon mereka." _Security_ tadi berkata.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar dan melepaskan dulu Sehun dan Jongin lalu menghampiri _security_ tadi, "Paman aku minta tolong telepon ambulans saja ya. Akan panjang kalau kita berurusan dengan polisi."

"Tapi Tuan, kalau Tuan Jongin tidak…." _Security_ tersebut terdiam karena Chanyeol memandangnya tajam, "Tapi saya minta tolong Tuan, saya tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan saya."

"Kalau Paman menelpon ambulans aku jamin Paman tidak akan kehilangan apa pun." Dengan begitu Chanyeol kembali pada Sehun dan Jongin. Chanyeol bisa melihat pandangan Sehun kosong. Chanyeol ingin berontak, kenapa harus dia yang bersikap waras disini? Chanyeol juga kehilangan sahabatnya saat ini, _damnit!_

"Sehun ayo, kau harus melepaskan Jongin dulu. Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan." Chanyeol berusaha menarik Sehun agar Sehun beranjak dari sebelah Jongin.

"Aku penyebabnya Chan." Sehun berkata.

Dengan kesal Chanyeol menarik Sehun agar duduk di lantai, yang penting darah Jongin tidak lebih berceceran dari ini. "Kau ini bicara apa?" Chanyeol membentak Sehun kesal.

* * *

 **24 Desember 2018**

"Jarang sekali kita bisa makan berdua tanpa Chanyeol ya." Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun mulai risih karena sedari tadi Jongin tidak juga memakan makanannya dan malah diam memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang memakan _steak_ kesukaannya.

Seperti tersadar Jongin pun mulai memegang pisau dan garpunya, "Dia menyadari kalau kau dan aku butuh waktu berdua tanpa penganggu."

Sehun tertawa, "Kalian berdua itu sama-sama teman terbaikku, tidak ada pengganggu."

Jongin kembali terdiam, tidak meneruskan makannya atau pun menanggapi ucapan Sehun. "Kalau aku mengajakmu menikah tahun depan bagaimana?"

Sehun tahu cepat atau lambat Jongin akan menanyakan ini, tapi ini tetap terlalu cepat dari perkiraannya, "Aku tanyakan Ayahku dulu ya?"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu tanpa pengaruh dari orang lain. Kuulangi," Jongin mengambil jeda, "Oh Sehun, kalau aku mengajakmu menikah tahun depan, kau mau atau tidak?"

Sehun berpikir kalau dia masih mau berkarir, bukan berarti setelah menikah dia tidak bisa berkarir, tapi terasa rumit saja di otaknya saat itu. Belum lagi dia mau meneruskan pendidikannya, nanti kalau dia tidak ada waktu untuk Jongin bagaimana kan? "Haruskah kau memintaku untuk menjawab sekarang Jong?"

"Mau atau tidak?" Jongin mengulangi lagi.

"Tidak. Karena aku masih harus bertanya pada Ayahku dan aku masih harus mempertimbangkan hal lainnya." Sehun menjawab akhirnya.

Jongin diam, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sehun. "Baiklah." Lalu Jongin meneruskan makannya.

"Kita dari dulu sepakat kan kalau pernikahan itu tidak mudah, kita sama-sama punya sesuatu yang ingin kita kejar dulu, belum lagi tuntutan keluarga agar kita mengadopsi anak, mengurus pernikahan sejenis seperti kita ini juga harus keluar negri Jong. Banyak sekali yang harus disiapkan kan?" Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menjelaskan alasannya. Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Kau masuk kerja di hari natal?" Malah itu yang ditanyakan Jongin.

Perbincangan mereka pun mengalir seperti biasa, seperti Jongin tidak pernah meminta Sehun menikah dengannya malam itu.

* * *

 **29 Desember 2018**

"Baik Yah, kami akan membawa jenazahnya langsung ke rumah." Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dengan Ayah Jongin.

"Bahkan mereka tidak mau datang kesini menjemput jenazahnya." Sehun berbicara.

"Kau tahu mereka bagaimana kan?" Chanyeol menanggapi ringan. "Ayo bantu aku mengurus birokrasinya." Chanyeol menggandeng Sehun agar anak itu tetap berjalan dengan baik. Walaupun dia sudah bisa menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol, kakinya masih terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tanda tangani disini dan disini." Suster yang jaga menunjukkan tempat dimana Chanyeol harus menandatanganinya. "Pembayarannya sudah kami terima. Kalian bisa mengantar di dalam mobil jenazah atau pakai mobil kalian sendiri." Suster itu memberikan senyum sedihnya.

"Disini tertulis kalau penyebab kematiannya adalah overdosis, bukan karena kehabisan darah?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

"Benar, overdosis Diazepam dan Opioids, karena sepertinya Tuan Kim meminumnya dalam jumlah yang banyak ditambah lagi dari hasil ini dapat dilihat kalau terakhir dia makan adalah 3 hari yang lalu." Suster tersebut menunjuk-nunjuk bagian yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Sehun, entah apa artinya itu.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol memotong sebelum suster tersebut menjelaskan lebih jauh, "terima kasih atas penjelasannya suster." Chanyeol menarik Sehun yang masih memperhatikan hasil dari pemeriksaan pada jenazah Jongin.

"Aku ikut dengan mobil jenazah saja." Sehun berbicara, seperti bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mencengkram kedua pundak Sehun kuat, "Kau harus kuat Sehun, ini bukan salahmu atau siapapun, Jongin sudah memilih jalannya sendiri." Chanyeol berkata pelan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Tidak perlu khawatir." Sehun berkata, "Kau berhati-hatilah menyetirnya, aku tahu kau kurang tidur."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil jenazah, dimana jenazah Jongin sudah didalamnya.

* * *

 **22 Oktober 2016**

"Kalian ini kenapa huh?" Chanyeol berteriak kesal setelah mendobrak pintu _apartment_ Jongin dibantu oleh _security_ disana. Tapi semua makian yang diteriakan Chanyeol entah menghilang kemana setelah melihat keadaan Sehun dan Jongin. Tergeletak lemas dengan muka mulai membiru dan darah mengering dari sayatan yang entah kapan mereka lakukan.

"Panggil ambulans paman!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak pada _security_ yang mematung melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya ini. Teriakan Chanyeol seperti membangunkannya yang langsung menuju keluar untuk mengambil telepon darurat.

"Kalian pikir hanya hidup kalian yang susah!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi, kali ini pada Sehun dan Jongin, "Aku juga susah mengurusi kalian berdua!" Chanyeol membenarkan posisi Sehun dan Jongin agar tidak sakit saat tersadar nanti.

"Maaf ya Chan." Kata Jongin lemah.

"Kau ini kalau mau berbuat begini jangan ajak-ajak Sehun." Chanyeol berkata kesal.

"Aku yang mau kok." Sehun membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau juga jangan membela Jongin, kalian ini sok jagoan sekali. Kalau kalian mengiris terlalu dalam bagaimana? Aku tidak punya teman lagi selain kalian!" Saking kesalnya, Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau dia menangis.

* * *

 **29 Desember 2018**

Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya, itu salah satu kejadian terparah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri saja hubungannya dengan Jongin. Sehun mencintai Jongin. Sangat. Tapi apa jadinya mereka kalau sama-sama tidak sanggup dengan hidup yang berat? Mau bunuh diri sama-sama seperti yang hampir mereka lakukan 2 tahun lalu?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ibu Jongin bertanya sambil memeluk Sehun. "Ibu minta maaf." Katanya, lalu terisak.

Sehun membalas pelukan dari Ibu Jongin sambil memandangi makam Jongin. "Aku juga minta maaf Bu." Sehun menahan tangisannya.

"Kau menginap kan malam ini? Ibu ingin berada sedekat mungkin denganmu."

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

* * *

 **15 Desember 2018**

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sehun merasakan Jongin masih bergerak disebelahnya. Sementara di bawah sana Chanyeol sudah terlelap. " _Jet lag?_ "

"Aku merindukanmu." Jongin membalas pelan.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau sudah bersamaku kan sekarang?" _Lalu kenapa kau merindukanku?_ Lanjut Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Aku kan tadi makan bersamamu." Jongin membalas cepat.

"Saat kalian di Jerman, Chanyeol bilang kau tidak mau makan, kau tidak meminum obatmu, kenapa?" Sehun masih belum menyerah.

"Karena disana tidak ada kau." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Jongin," Sehun memanggil Jongin agar menghadap ke arahnya, "tolong jangan seperti ini. _Kau harus minum obatmu_."

"Bolehkah kalau kita tidak berbicara malam ini? Aku hanya ingin ditemanimu saja. Aku bosan tidur ditemani Chanyeol terus."

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya, "Tapi benar tidur ya? Kau harus istirahat."

Jongin mengangguk, "Sini peluk." Jadi Sehun hanya bisa menyamankan diri di pelukan Jongin.

* * *

 **30 Desember 2018**

Sehun terbangun di tempat yang sama, dengan cepat dia menengok ke sebelahnya. Chanyeol. Ternyata benar. Jongin sudah meninggalkan mereka. Lalu Sehun harus bagaimana sekarang?

Sehun ingin menahan tangisannya, tapi ternyata dia tidak sekuat itu. Sehun menangis kencang. _Aku tidak bisa bersama Jongin lagi, Jongin sudah meninggalkanku. Beraninya dia meninggalkanku. Sialan!_

"Sehun!" Chanyeol mengguncang badan Sehun. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Jongin meninggalkanku." Sehun berbicara ditengah tangisannya.

"Kau pikir dia hanya meninggalkanmu huh? Dia juga meninggalkanku!" Chanyeol kesal.

"Lalu aku harus apa setelah ini?" Sehun bertanya seperti dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin Jongin tidak benar-benar ingin meninggalkan kita, mungkin dia hanya minum obat terlalu banyak. Jadi kita harus memaafkan dia. Aku tahu susah. Tapi kita harus memaafkannya." Chanyeol memeluk Sehun, mengusap-usap punggung Sehun.

"Aku yang membuat dia melakukan ini Chan, aku menolak lamarannya." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Ini bukan salah siapapun Sehun. Kau dengarkan suster kemarin berkata kalau Jongin meninggal karena obat yang diminumnya?"

"Aku yang memintanya meminum obat-obatan sialan itu Chan. Ini salahku."

"Tidak! Kau tidak menyuruhnya minum dengan jumlah sebanyak itu." Chanyeol berusaha mengatur nafasnya, dia harus lebih tenang dari Sehun. "Sekarang kau mandi lalu kita ke makam Jongin ya. Kita harus bilang pada Jongin kalau kita memaafkannya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Boleh kita beli mawar biru dulu?"

"Tentu." Jawab Chanyeol.

* * *

 **12 November 2016**

"Kenapa harus menutup mataku segala sih?" Sehun mendengus sebal.

"Sabar sedikit Oh Sehun, aku berusaha memberimu kejutan nih." Jongin menahan kesalnya karena dari tadi Sehun tidak mau diam. Membuat tangannya yang menutupi mata Sehun hampir terlepas.

"Ini kan bukan ulang tahunku."

"Sebentar Sehun." Mereka jalan sedikit sebelum Jongin menahan badan Sehun agar tidak maju lagi. "Siap?"

"Cepatlaah." Sehun merengek.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mata Sehun. "Kejutaaaan."

Sehun terkejut melihat bagasi belakang mobil Jongin dihiasi banyak mawar biru dan putih yang membentuk hati sebagai pusatnya. Lalu dilihatnya Jongin berlutut.

"Oh Sehun, aku minta maaf karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk menjadi _partner_ mu. Aku minta maaf karena aku menyayangimu, terlebih lagi aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa berhenti menyayangimu. Jadi aku berlutut di hadapanmu untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku lagi." Jongin mengeluarkan kotak beludru berisi kunci _apartment_ nya. " _I'm sorry I haven't been prioritizing you lately but my love for you has never decreased even for a bit."_

"Jong.." Sehun bingung harus menjawab apa. "Maaf Jongin, tapi aku tidak bisa." Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan muka kecewa Jongin saat itu.

* * *

 **30 Desember 2018**

Sehun bisa melihat batu bertuliskan nama Jongin. Tanah yang masih merah dan bunga yang masih segar. Sehun meletakkan seikat mawar biru yang dibelinya susah payah tadi. Karena ternyata mawar biru itu sangat susah dicari, tahu begitu Sehun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pemberian Jongin dua tahun lalu.

Sehun berjongkok di samping makam Jongin, diikuti dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu Jong, Sehun menangis kencang sekali tadi pagi." Chanyeol memulai, membuat Sehun mendelik tajam ke arahnya, "Apa? Jongin kan harus tahu kalau kau cengeng." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu Jong, aku dan Sehun tidak bisa ditinggalkan olehmu begini, mau jadi apa kami?" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Mungkin juga menahan tangisnya, "Tapi kami, aku pribadi memaafkanmu. Ku harap kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau disana."

"Aku marah sialan!" Sehun berkata kesal, meneruskan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, "Ku bilang aku tidak mau berbicara lagi denganmu kalau kau pergi duluan, dan kau pergi duluan. Sekarang lihat, aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi denganmu, menyebalkan." Sehun mengeluarkan kekesalannya. "Tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu." Sehun berkata pelan, "Kau tahu Jongin? _I almost say 'yes' for your question, then I see you bleeding and not breathing."_ Sehun mengingat malam dimana dia menemukan Jongin tak bernafas di _apartment_ nya. "Awalnya aku marah, karena beraninya kau meninggalkanku begitu saja." Sehun tertawa pelan, tak menyadari air mata yang sudah jatuh, " _Deep down, the truth is I owe you the biggest apology for putting you up with shit you don't deserve."_ Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, "Maafkan aku Jongin, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak egois dengan meninggalkanmu begitu dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja seperti tidak apa-apa. Aku minta maaf Jongin, seharusnya aku menerima lamaranmu tanpa berpikir terlalu banyak, maafkan aku Jongin." Sehun tidak sanggup menahan dirinya sendiri, jadi Chanyeol menopangnya.

Mereka diam di depan makam Jongin dengan Chanyeol yang merangkul Sehun agar Sehun tidak terjatuh.

"Kau mau pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya saat tangisan Sehun sudah berhenti. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Didalam mobil Chanyeol, Sehun memperhatikan foto terakhir yang mereka ambil saat Jongin dan Chanyeol baru saja kembali ke Korea. Sehun ingat perkataan Jongin pada Chanyeol saat itu. Awalnya Jongin entah mengapa bicara kalau Chanyeol itu sudah seperti saudara kembarnya, sedangkan Chanyeol tidak terima karena menurutnya dia lebih tampan dari Jongin, dan mereka tidak punya hubungan darah apa pun. Tentu saja dengan nada bercanda. Jongin tertawa saat itu, tapi dia berkata lagi " _Being family is determined more by behavior than blood."_

* * *

 ** _I wrote this to spill my gut._**

 ** _I dedicated this fiction to my one and only in heaven, hope you like the way I describe you._**

 ** _And for the strongest best friend more than brother that I ever had._**


End file.
